


do you see (what i see?)

by silverspoonedbeanies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, Tommy and an OC gf, aka Tallulah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspoonedbeanies/pseuds/silverspoonedbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ideal Queen Family Christmas Eve. Filled with engagements, teasing, and.....a new Queen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you see (what i see?)

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Smoaking Arrow Networks (aka Trash Squad, aka #staywoke Squad, aka Dick Squad, aka Church Group) Secret Santa! More specifically for my wonderful Tallulah (tommymerlyns)! This is all fluff and cute stuff because I'm avoiding being doused in drinks.   
> I still have no idea how to tag.....BUT ENJOY!

_Once Upon A Starling Christmas Eve…_

“Has anyone heard from Roy or Thea?” Moira Queen asked as she glided into the front room of the mansion. She placed the cookie platter she held in her hands on the coffee table before she found her husband, Walter, near the couches.

“No but should I text her again?” Tommy wondered, already moving on the couch to reach for his phone in his back pocket, “they shouldn’t be taking this long.”

“Don’t bother Tommy, they are on their way here! They might have become a bit sidetracked,” Felicity yelled from down the hallway.

Tommy rolled his eyes before he hit his hand against Oliver’s shoulder, who was siting down next to him on one of the couches. “Bro I feel like Felicity always knows something we don’t.”

“Doesn’t she always?” Oliver whispered back with a grin.

“I heard that!” Felicity entered into the room with narrowed eyes towards Tommy and Oliver.

Moira watched over her shoulder at the current exchange. Shaking her head she laughed, “You two can never stay out of trouble can you?”

Finally reaching the couch where Oliver and Tommy sat, Felicity handed over the two mugs of hot chocolate that she had been making in the kitchen. She then squeezed onto the couch in between the two boys. Oliver reached over and placed a kiss on to her cheek. Felicity and Oliver exchanged a look as he offered the mug back to her.

“Ah sweet, the infamous ‘Felicity Smoak Hot Cocoa’, how did I get so lucky?” Tommy then reached over to try and kiss Felicity’s cheek, only Oliver was faster. He flicked Tommy’s head away from her.

“Hey. My wife, remember?” pointing a finger towards Tommy in warning. The two broke into a grin.

“It was too bad to hear that your girlfriend wouldn’t be able to join us Tommy,” Moira broke up the squabble, as she adjusted a stray bow on the Christmas tree. Felicity and Oliver both looked to each other, Oliver raising his eyebrows to her. Tommy’s girlfriend was not here because she “couldn’t make it” it was more along the lines of “terrified to spend Christmas Eve with the Queens”; and it made Oliver laugh that Essie was so skiddish. Plus the ongoing bet around the foundry of how long the two might last was enough for Oliver to question any form of doubt between Essie and Tommy. Felicity was the one who was currently winning; she liked Essie and felt that Tommy and she could make it. Oliver thought he knew Tommy better. Felicity told him that no one could read a Queen, or a Merlyn, better than she could.

He could not object.

“Well you know Essie’s job doesn’t allow her to have too many days off, and apparently the Starling City Sentinel could not rest even for Christmas Eve…” and on went Tommy to Walter and Moira about everything Essie.

Felicity set the mug on the coffee table in front of them and snuggled into Oliver’s side, grabbing his hand and playfully intertwining their hands. Wrapping his free hand around her waist and tucking her head under his chin, they both zoned out of the conversation. Mainly because they had already heard this exact story of Essie interviewing the Mayor of Starling and how the cake was dropped onto her lap and how the Mayor offered to buy her a new wardrobe, before. There was also the contemplation of this being the first Christmas the two had spent together, married. The glittering gold rings that lay on their left ring fingers were perfect reminders.  A promise of so many things that they proclaimed silently and publicly to one another; and they both sat in one another’s arms reminiscing what all those meant. This Christmas brought many promises for a life that neither one of them had ever imagined in the past few years. Vigilante’ing tended to bring up road blocks and detours, but they made it.

Oliver rubbed his nose against her hair, tightening his hold on Felicity, “do you think they suspect anything?”

“Your mom asked me something that made me think she had an idea but I think we will be good. I mean we _do_ keep quite big secrets on a daily basis, this one is little enough,” she whispered back to him, moving her head higher on his shoulder to look at him. Felicity felt like she could get lost in his eyes forever. This moment was no exception.

“Oh God would you two stop it over there! Giving me shit when you two are over there being saps, what are we going to do with them?” Tommy motioned towards them, before relaxing back into the couch.

“Language, Tommy dearest!” Felicity joked to Tommy, with a grin.

“There looks to be some headlights in the driveway, Thea and Roy no doubt,” Walter mentioned before walking towards the front door to greet the two.

“Can’t you please tell me why they were late ‘Licity?” Tommy grabbed hold of her hand, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

“Felicity it’s really killing the both of us,” Oliver whined into her ear. “Just a little hint?”

“No this is for them to tell you, if they decide to tell you. She isn’t your little sister forever you both know that right?”

“Yeah and we,” motioning to Oliver, “are choosing to ignore that.”

“Sorry babe but Thea will always be our little sister.”

“Excuse me? Are we talking behind Thea’s back at yet another family dinner?” Thea always knew how to make her entrances. And from Felicity’s view, Thea was glowing. How long it would take for everyone else to recognize was the game Felicity thought she would play in her head the rest of the night. Moira saw the smirk on Felicity’s face and was on the exact same page.

“She said yes!” screamed Roy as he walked into room. Well apparently anyone finding out wasn’t going to take long.

“Roy! I thought we were going to tell them over dinner!” harshly whispering over to her…fiancé. The look Roy gave was one they all had seen a million times before, the “what do you mean I said something wrong face?”. Thea sighed, then turned back to the rest of the family and started squealing holding up her hand to show off the glittering ring.

Felicity looked around to see everyone else’s reactions, all stunned; so she jumped up and began to squeal and gawk along with Thea.

“Wait! Is this what you weren’t telling us, Felicity?” Tommy looked hilariously confused sitting forward, balancing his head in his hands. As if he was seconds from passing out, wait was he going pale? Oliver still sat in the same position Felicity had left him, working through what was happening very carefully. And that was when Moira and Walter broke through to the newly engaged couple asking for hugs and kisses, giving their congratulations.

“Walter would you go grab us some champagne, I think we are in need of celebrating earlier than planned,” Moira tugged on Walter’s sweater and Felicity offered to grab glasses.

Thea walked towards the two boys, “maybe these two will need some hard liquor.” Hand on hip standing in front of her two brothers, Thea awaited for any sign of life. Oliver was the first to stand, smile, and hug her; he then slugged Tommy in the arm prompting him to wake up and act the part. By the time they had exchanged hugs and “we will talk later’s” to Thea, Walter and Felicity had arrived back with the champagne.  Quickly, Oliver offered to pour champagne for Walter. After six glasses were poured, Felicity went to hand him the seventh cup, hers, and they both froze.

“What do we do now?” Felicity distressed in a whisper.

“Just pretend you have a glass and nobody should know a thing-”

“What is taking so long you two? It’s just pouring some bubbly,” all eyes were on them, they could feel the piercing glare from everyone in the room. Felicity and Oliver both looked to each other, both tense from the question; even though the question did not even accuse them of anything.

“Nothing, sorry,” Felicity grimaced before turning and grabbing another glass to hand off to Thea.

“Well then let’s toast to Thea and Roy!” and again she grimaced at Oliver’s overly enthusiastic attitude, reminding herself to help him work on his lies for the future. Everyone kept their eyes narrowed on the two, knowing that something was up. Oliver passed out the glasses, “so who wants to toast?”

Walter stepped forward, taking his place as the head of the house hold, “I think you both know how much we love you, so there really isn’t much we can say besides we are all very happy.” To that they all raised their glasses, slowly moving around one another to clink glasses. That was when Felicity realized Thea and Moira’s patiently awaiting her sip of champagne. Oliver looked over to her worried, while the other men seemed oblivious to the tension among the three Queens.

“Okay! Oliver and I have some news!” letting out a deep sigh as she set her champagne down.

“Yes I knew it!” Thea shot up from her seat racing towards Felicity and Oliver, smothering them with a hug.

“Am I missing something here or?” Tommy cautiously stood up, slowly processing Thea’s reaction with what he thought she meant and what he thought she meant. “Are you and Felicity?”

Oliver looked over to Felicity, “yep.”

It hadn’t really sunk in for Oliver yet, sure Felicity had been sick for weeks and he sat in the bathroom with her watching one of her shows on the tablet, but now telling everyone; it felt really real. Everyone came up to them and hugged, kissed, and fawned over the newest Christmas surprise and Oliver thought about everything that he went through. How many times he wished his life would be over, giving up on seeing his family again, sitting here finally at peace with himself, glad he never gave up.

Roy laughed and said that Digg had told him yesterday that he thought this was happening, to which Felicity rolled her eyes and said, “are we really that bad at hiding things?”

“You can just see it on your guys’ faces, it’s impossible to ignore,” Thea relaxed back into the couch next to Walter.

Moira reappeared into the room with a small wrapped box in her hands, “since we all had a feeling you would tell us tonight, I got you this. It’s for next year of course.” Felicity took the gift from Moira handing it to Oliver, who slowly began to unwrap the gift. Inside of the wrapped box was an ornament, one that looked very familiar to the snowmen ornaments that Thea and Oliver had had since they were babies. The snowman held a gold and blue dreidel in one of its stick hands, with an empty space at the bottom for the baby’s name when the time came. He looked over to Felicity who was as struck by the ornament as Oliver was, for an entirely different reason. She looked to Oliver, who had reached over to lay his hand on her non-existent bump, “Merry Christmas to us.”


End file.
